


Steven Needs Sex-Ed

by HomingSlice



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Mentioned Connie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Straight Shota, Underage Sex, light tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomingSlice/pseuds/HomingSlice
Summary: Steven has never had sex-ed or jerked off. Pearl wants to help.





	Steven Needs Sex-Ed

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much pure foot fetish smut, since there aren't enough SU foot fics. Enjoy this porn that I wrote in one afternoon, and sorry if you saw me writing it on the train.

“Pearl, are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Amethyst, it’s important for a boy Steven’s age to have a sexual release. Otherwise he might end up some sort of maladjusted pervert”  
“Yeah, P, and his guardians getting him off won’t do that,” Amethyst said, rolling her eyes.  
“Rose would pleasure us sometimes and that didn’t ruin us!” Pearl shouted, louder than she intended. Her fidgeting with her hands reached a point where it was noticeable to the others.  
Amethyst let out a breath somewhere between a scoff and a sigh, “G, what do you think?”  
Garnet stood up from her stool. “It isn’t our call to make. We should make sure Steven is okay with it before hand.”  
~~~~~~~~  
Steven walked into the house after a long day of helping Connie with her homework. And by helping, he meant sitting down next to her and trying not to distract her in between study breaks. The whole time though, he’d been distracted though. She’d been laying on her tummy on the beach with her feet up and kicking in the air. For some reason, he always had a strange reaction to seeing feet. He didn’t think he was afraid of them or think they were gross, but every time he saw them he got a weird feeling in his tummy and his penis did the thing where it got all stiff and warm and hurt a lot. He didn’t know why, but he always got so embarrassed when that happened. He tried his best not to let his pain distract Connie, poor beautiful Connie, with her perky small breasts and soft looking butt and those beautiful brown feet and— oh god, his penis was doing the thing again. Pearl had told him once that this was a normal human reaction to stimuli but he hated it. He quickly darted into the bathroom to splash some cold water on it, grimacing at how cold it felt. At least he could go play some video games until it went away when he stopped thinking about Connie naked spinning around for him— agh!  
“Guys, I’m home!” He shouted, desperately hoping for no answer.  
“We’re up here, Steven” Pearl shouted from the area around his bed.  
He groaned and pressed his legs together hoping to get through whatever she needed him for without revealing his painful problem. But when he got up there he was in the shock of his life.  
All three gems were sitting at the other side of the bed, barefoot, with their legs stretched out so he could perfectly see their soles. His jaw dropped and his throbbing boner popped up.  
“Woah, Stevvo, someone’s an eager beaver!” Amethyst said, staring right at his junk.  
Steven stumbled back, blushing, “Wh-what is this?”  
Pearl folded her hands in her lap and scrunched her toes. “Think of it like sex ed. I’ve neglected to teach you about some of the more... salacious elements of human physiology and I think you’re suffering for it,”  
Garnet removed her visor and looked him dead in the eyes, “Steven, we want to show you how your genitals work. If you’re uncomfortable with this at any point, tell us and we’ll stop.”  
Amethyst interrupted, “but it will feel really good, dude. And it’ll calm down little Steven, there.”  
Garnet nudged her. “It’s important we don’t pressure him.”  
“You should have said that when Pearl had us poke at his kinks.”  
Steven’s mind was spinning at all the words and concepts he didn’t recognize. He knew sex was a thing adults did, but he didn’t know much past that. And a kink? Like a cramp you got in your shoulder? But his brain wasn’t exactly working. Seeing those wonderful beautiful feet was giving him that weird tingly feeling worse than it ever had been before. And he was barely fitting in his briefs right now.  
But, man, those feet. Amethyst’s were like her, small but wide and plump, with short, chubby toes and soles like Connie’s, paler than the rest of her. Similarly, Pearl’s were well fitting long with long toes and milky white soles. Garnet’s matched her too, big and broad, and looked like they could probably cover Steven’s whole face. Thinking about that just made all of those weird feelings stronger.  
“I, um, I’m uncomfortable, but if you’re going to teach me what’s going on, then I’ll stay here,” Steven stammered out, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
Pearled clapped her hands together. “Perfect! Now I need you to take off your clothes.”  
Steven nervously complied, just desperately needing to free his cock from its constricting fabric prison. He was average sized for his age, nothing to write home about, but he was hard enough to cut glass, his whole member throbbing red.  
Amethyst whistled, “daaang, we should have done this sooner.”  
Pearl cleared her throat. “If I may begin my lesson now? Steven, what you’re feeling right now is arousal. It’s what happens when you see something or someone that you want to mate with. For species with reproductive organs, it’s vital to the continuation of the species, hence why it feels strange yet good.”  
Steven nodded, processing the whole thing. Mating meant having babies and he did want to start a family with Connie some day, after she got her PhD. But he didn’t want kids with the gems!  
Pearl continued, “The arousal triggers a physiological reaction, causing your genitals to swell with blood. Hence why your penis is... so hard right now. It’s called an erection”  
“Or a boner or a hard-on. And no one says penis, they say cock or dick or stuff like that,” Amethyst explained, while absentmindedly wiggling her toes. Pearl shot her a glare. “I’m trying to make him not sound like a loser!”  
“Ignoring Amethyst’s foul language,” Pearl began again, “your erection is a sign that your body is ready to mate. It doesn’t mean you have to, but your brain is telling you to ejaculate into something. That’s what happens after it’s rubbed for a while. If the stuff that comes out after that is placed in a biological human woman’s genitals, then they can get pregnant.”  
Steven’s mind was reeling. He wanted to get Connie pregnant? He didn’t really, he didn’t think. He just wanted to see her naked and maybe touch her a little and have her touch his... dick, was it?  
“I’ll teach you more about this later and how important it is to not get people pregnant, but for the matter at hand”  
“At foot,” Garnet said, cracking a smile and rubbing her feet together in a way that Steven intuitively felt he wanted to be between.  
“Normally people are attracted to sexual characteristics: muscles, genitals, breasts-“ “and butts!” “Yes, thank you, Amethyst. But some people have different wirings in their brain that make them see different things as attractive. This is called a kink or a fetish.”  
“And you got one baaad for feet, dude.” Amethyst said, pointing at him with his toes.  
“There’s something wrong with my brain? Can I fix it?”  
Garnet interrupted his worry with a calm voice. “There’s nothing dangerous about a kink, you are who you are. And your whole life you’ve been someone who likes to look at feet.  
He thought about that. It had been the first thing he noticed about Lapis. And something about carrying around Peridot’s leg-extender had made him feel... aroused?  
“Now, as for why you’re here. Once you ejaculate, your erection will go away for a while and it won’t hurt as much next time. We’re going to show you how to do that.”  
“Steven,” Garnet said, her voice brimming with determination, “we want you to cum to our feet. You can do whatever you want to them, but you have to touch yourself while you do it.”  
Steven looked at her, confused.  
“Come here, Steven, let me show you,” Pearl said, scooting forward.  
Steven did as he was told, his completely exposed hard-on swinging with every step.  
Pearl delicately placed her feet on his cock and began to move them up and down. Steven’s brain melted. This felt better than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He moaned loudly, surprising himself. “Now do the same motion with your hands and do whatever feels right to our feet”  
Some primal part of Steven that had been lying dormant his whole life took that command and ran with it. He started stroking himself and pressed his face up against Amethyst’s feet. They smelled of sweat and vaguely like corn chips, but he didn’t care. She grinned. This actually felt kinda nice.  
Primal Steven kept rolling with it. He stuck out his tongue and took deep licks of her vinegary feet stopping to put both big toes in his mouth and suckle on them, moans escaping with every action. His cock was about as hard as it could physically get and was turning an angry purple.  
He moved across the bed to Garnet and ran his tongue up the length of her sole until he hit a spot where he could rest with his face touching nothing but sole. Her feet smelled different than Amethysts. More clean, but with a slight hint of the same vinegary sweat. She scrunched up her feet as he sniffed around, giving him the wonderful texture of wrinkles.  
Pearl looked over at Garnet who was clearly trying her hardest not to laugh. Apparently, she was ticklish. A slight giggle escaped her clenched jaw, but Steven either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He took care to suck each of her toes, which caused Garnet to thrash them around involuntarily, as more laughs leaked out.  
He briefly noticed that his dick was running, a clear fluid pouring out of it at a slow trickle. As none of his guardians had commented on it (and all three were watching intently) he figured it was normal.  
Finally he came to Pearl’s feet. They smelled like vanilla, as if she took excellent care of her feet. Primal Steven whispered an excellent idea in his brain.  
“Hey, Pearl, can you do that thing again? Show me how to do it?”  
She thought for a second. “Alright, but you need to realize that you can get the same results with your hands too”  
Steven nodded in agreement and the pact was sealed. She delicately put her feet on his member and worked it, using all of her dancer’s grace to hit all of his most sensitive points.  
Steven’s breath grew more and more ragged as more noises escaped him. And then he had this strange intense feeling like he had to pee. He had to leave, he couldn’t pee on Pearl, but oh god, what she was doing to him felt so good and he was out of his mind with lust but each thing her foot did just made that feeling stronger and then it hit a point where he just couldn’t take any more and he tried to say sorry, but instead he loosed a yell as his dick spat out streams of a white sticky fluid all over Pearl’s feet.  
He collapsed to the ground staring at the two gems’ spit-slick feet and the architect of this whole scenario’s cum stained soles. And holy crap he felt great. Like every ounce of pain he had ever felt from his... erection had turned into pleasure. He panted heavily, out of breath. He looked down and there was still spurts of the stuff coming out of him and onto the floor.  
“Once I get my breath... we have to do this again,” he coughed out.  
The crystal gems smiled.  
“There are still more lessons to teach you,” Pearl said.  
“Yeah, you haven’t even seen us naked!” Amethyst said, jutting out her heaving breasts.  
Steven fell onto his sweat drenched back. This was going to be a day he would never forget.


End file.
